maths or maths teacher!
by Nightangels
Summary: Ayano's heart broken and this is affecting her studies but not to worry because Kazuma's there to the rescue as her maths teacher. Now it depends whether they do maths or something else!
1. Chapter 1

"Ayano, your maths grades are getting low and low, you have to forget him and get ahead. If you don't do good in your studies, then the future is dull for you even with my money so ,please try to concentrate", said her hypertensive dad. 'Father, it's not about him, its that the comcepts are so confusing that I am not able to go through them, I guess I'll be needing a home tutor."said Ayano meekly, "Well",answered her father,"I have a solution for that too, Kazuma will be teaching you maths," Ayano said ," Well he will have demanded a fees of teaching ten subjects…after he's always after money, isn't it dad," her father got angry," Ayano, don't speak about him like that, he's a good person and it wasn't him who had demanded so much, I decided to give him the heavy price because good people should be treated in a good way, after all he's going to be your teacher and that's final"ended the conversation by her father.

_**Flashback**_

"_Nick! What were you doing with that girl?",demanded Ayano. "What do you mean, what I was doing wih her? I was having fun with her, you know she's even hotter than you,can't you see that?"replied her boyfriend Nick, "So I guess that's important for you,this is you Nick, How stupid I was to believe you like non-sense", said broken Ayano ,tears fell off her eyes like little crystals warning of a big downfall,"Yeah Ayano," said Nick" Wake up to your senses, this is me, I had held on to you just because of your money and not because of you….", Now this broke Ayano to a huge extent , she couldn't take and she was crying like hell, it seemed that the earth beneath her feet had vanished and she wanted to jump in to the oceans, Nick started "But you know you're just good for nothing ….."He had'nt finished yet when Ayano landed a slap across his face,Nick became furious," How dare you sl…" Another voluminous slap landed on his other face and Ayano ran away from there crying ang weeping with a broken heart._

_Three months have passed since then…._

_**End of flashback**_

A tear escaped from her eyes as she sat by the windows as she remembers the happy moments she remembered with Nick, she thought,' Why did she had to go throw this ,' she has neither spoken well with her friends nor with her family . Her studies have even suffered a great deal.

The next she was to go to Kazuma's place for her maths tuitions. It was sunny and warm that day so she wore a strapped yellow top with capries , took her bag and headed for her new teacher. When Ayano reached the house, she noticed that it's a recently furnished house which is painted peach. "Is peach his favourite colour?" thought Ayano. Before ringing the bell, the door opened with Kazuma standing with his face full of amazement, "How are you Ayano?". "well m fine, and by looking at your face, I guess you're fine too." Replied Ayano curtly . "Yeah, I am ,well it seems that you're in pathetic condition in maths which requires special attention after all its maths , my favourite subject." Started Kazuma after they were all seated in Kazuma's luxuriously decorated drawing room. Ayano was sitting on one of the sofas with Kazuma opposite to it. Ayano took out her maths textbook and her notebook while Kazuma commented," Feeling hot today, huh?", "No,not at all your're room is a lot comfy than mine", replied Ayano, "Well,that's because you have a cool guy like me giving you company", replied Kazuma, Ayano smiled and said,"um..Kazuma don 't give yourself so much importance 'cuz you're not worth it, anyways, now can we begin my maths class ?","yeah sure"replied Kazuma ,"ok so tell me what all chapters you have for your test ", Ayano replied ,"Well right now there is no recent class test but I do have a mock test in the next month on complex numbers, probability, relations…..yeah that's all" "Fine then,"said Kazuma jerking up from the sofa, said" We will start with probability first as it is a very tough chapter among the three , so we practically have three weeks for the test and m pretty sure that you'll do your very best in the upcoming test ,""Yeah , I hope so," said Ayano and she gave one of her charming smiles, Kazuma thought,'wow,missed that smile,guess she smiled like this after a very long time,' then he said," ok now give me your book and let me see what all you have in your syllabus,"Ayano handed him the book and he went through a brief look, then he closed the book kept it apart and started telling her about probability, Ayano who used to disgust the subject a while ago started loving it,she thought,'wow he teaches as he's taking me into a different world and when the school-teacher teaches it seems that he's forcing us to eat green vegetables, he doesn't delves into the basic concepts and just gives us a glimpse of the chapter like we are the teachers and he as a student is telling us about the chapter,well I do wish that he was my student then I would give him punishments now and then like he does.'

**Author's note: Reveiws please, I am waiting…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: sorry for my mistakes in the previous chapter and thanks for reading it!**

Ayano was in the drawing room doing some sums which Kazuma had told her to do , Kazuma came from the kitchen with two mugs of coffee and placed one of them in front of Ayano, taking a good glance of her smooth legs. Then he crept closer to take a good look at the sum which she was doing and said,"No,Ayano that's not the way to do it. Please try to understand the basics. You don't have to bring out the answer but you have to prove it with formulas and properties! Don't you get it?" Kazuma had shouted a bit too loud and Ayano could'nt take it. These words made her remember Nick who used to scold her like this now and then. Tiny balls of water started descending down her cheeks and she started crying like a child. Kazuma , confused, started comforting her and pulled her into a close embrace and said," What happened Ayano, you never used to cry like this, I was expecting that you would scold me even better than I did. Whats the matter?". Ayano put her head on his shoulder and took his hand. She said," A long time ago, a girl had fallen in love with a sweet boy. They stayed together for days and were deeply in love with each other. But one day the girl got to know that boy didn't like her as she did . She was foolish enough to know that the boy was her boyfriend only because of her money and her status in the society and..and not because of her feelings. He threw her out of his life like a thing!",so saying she started crying furiously. All these months these things have accumulated in her heart and she needed a shoulder to share it. Kazuma who was patiently hearing these , said," The girl is you and who's the damn boy?","Ni…Nick",said Ayano meekly. Kazuma then slowly pulled her out of the embrace and made her face him,said,"Ayano, listen. The boy was a lesson for you to learn from your mistakes. Crying over it will bring you nowhere. It will just aggrevate your pain. I'm sure you must have slapped him.","yeah,two",said , Kazuma said,"Ahh….so there still is a Ayano left in you whom I knew!", Ayano gave a small giggle. Kazuma looked at her dearly and cupped her face,saying "Whenever you feel lonely or sad ,come to me. I'll always be with you. Okay?", "Yeah, fine.", said Ayano. Kazuma looked at the time and said," It's late now and you should go home, I'll drop you home. Come.". Ayano agreed.

When they reached Ayano's home, Ayano said," Kazuma, you're a really sweet person, I am sorry I made a mess for you, but thanks for being my teacher and my friend. If there is anything I can do for you then please tell me.", Kazuma gave a brief thought and said," Well there are ways you can thank me back, if you're that much interested but…", Ayano twitched her brow and said," but?" "Well we shall see to it later, okay bye.",said Kazuma quickly,"Yeah bye and thanks again.", replied back Ayano.

**Author's note: Reveiws please and next chapter- Ayano's B'day. Whats Kazuma's planning?**


	3. Chapter 3

It was Tuesday, school day and yet Ayano still in bed, smiling as the sun's morning rays fell on the soft eyelids.

"_Whenever you feel lonely , or sad come to me," said Kazuma while cupping her face with his warm hands. _Ayano felt happy and smiled at the thought that Kazuma cares for her, all the images of Kazuma just flashed over her head, until…

" Trin, Tring!", Ayano's alarm got her up, she looked at the time, but before she could think anything else she thought," Oh, I have to ask to ask Kazuma when shall I go to take the classes," Ayano blushed on realization that she was going crazy for him, she smiled to herself," Is the teacher or the subject, whom I want….."She giggled ,"Ahh, who cares?".

_On the other hand…._

Kazuma was looking outside the balcony, drinking coffee and thinking, "Who could be that brat? He dumped Ayano…..it's good for me though, now she can be min…",he put his hand his head and took a sip of the coffee, and said," What am I thinking".

Suddenly his phone started to ring, he said," Ayano," he took the call,

" Hey Ayano, Good morning."

"Umm….good morning, Kazuma…", said Ayano.

"Well, you didn't call me up to just wish me, did you sweet Ayano," said Kazuma with a grin.

"No…no! I just called you up to ask when can we have the class, a bit early would be better."

"Why, dear, is your father suspecting you of doing something else after our classes."

"No!,"Ayano blushed," Its just that I hav got a lot of homework to do and they just don't end by the bedtime."

"Well,"said Kazuma,"I can pick you up from your school and then we can go straight to our home. Howzzat?".

"Well, that's absolutely, fine. I hope you don't have a problem".

"naah, ofcourse not, how can I have problem of escorting a beautiful lady to my house,".

Ayano blushed," Cut it Kazuma. Bye now.".

"Yeah, bye sweetie.".

-x-

It was 4 in the afternoon and Ayano was waiting patiently waiting outside the school gate when a birght cool black car came and stood in front of her." Jump in", said Kazuma who was sitting on the driver side with a cool grin plastered on his face. Ayano sat on the seat next to him and said," Umm, if you don't mind can we go somewhere to eat, lunchtime was 3hours ago." "As you wish," said Kazuma.

They went to a roadside reataurant, and sat said," I like sitting here. I have sat here a lot with…..",she stopped and her eyes became glossy. Kazuma held her hand and said," Look at me Ayano." Ayano hesitated and shook her head. Kazuma caught her cheek with his finger and made her look at him," Am I not handsome enough for you to forget him," Ayano smiled and said," Of course you are handsome, by body and by your mind.",

"Hmmm….i like your compliment."

"It's just that he was with me for so long that it is very hard for me to erase him completely from mind."

"Don't worry, I'll help you through this. You just have to believe in yourself that you can forget him. If not then do it for me."

Ayano looked into his eyes and said," You're a wonderful person Kazuma the woman in your life will be extremely happy to b with you." She thought," I wish it was me,".

Kazuma withdrew his hands as the waiter came and gave the food they ordered.

While they were eating Kazuma asked," Hey , do you mind if I take you to a club nearby. Its opened recently and serves great drinks. Well the music is even great."

"Ummm….you'll be with me huh?".

"Yeah , sure don't worry, I'll be with you. I just want to take your mind off him. That's all."

"Thanks you are soo caring Kazuma, just don't have the words to thankyou."

"Pity I thought you were going to thank by your lips and not by your words."

"Kazuma, stop flirting."

"Really you can never be serious with me, can you.".

"Well you help me by starting with yourself".

"Hey, sweeto, you don't know how serious I can be at times.".

Then they drove back to Kazuma's place.

-x-

It was Saturday evening and Ayano was getting ready for the night. Kazuma had told her that he would pick her up at 7 sharp.

Ayano said," It's 6:45, just got 15 min for make-up. Gotta hurry!". Ahe quickly put some gloss over her cherry lips and applied some mascara,combed her straightened hair. She wore a blak offshoulders dazzling dress which went to her mid thighs and black high heels.

At exactly 7 the door bell rang, Ayano opened it and there stood a stunning man in a cool black tee with denim jeans and a leather jacket. Kazuma asked," How do I look?".

Ayano ran her eyes over him and said,"Wow, you..you look stunning!".

"Now that you have enjoyed your luxury , lemme mine…"so saying Kazuma let his eyes take a lazy walk over Ayano's body then he came closer drew his hands around her wait and said," I bet if I were Nick, I would never have left you.",Ayano drew back and giggled . Kazuma then took her by the waist and then they left for the club.

-x-

At the club, Ayano was a bit nervous. Kazuma felt that and brought her close to him and said," Ayano , is something wrong?". Ayano looked at him in his eyes and said," Kazuma, this is my first time to any club ,please don't leave me." "Hey," said Kazuma," Do you want me to hold on to you even closer then you here, then its not possible , dear. But we can do that somewhere else," Ayano looked at him with an embarrassed smile and said,"Kazuma you know what I mean..", Kazuma laughed then took her hand in his and kissed her fingers," I promise , my Ayano, I'll never leave you.".Contented Ayano nodded.

They sat near the serving table and Kazuma ordered vodka, he then turned to Ayano and asked," What would you want to have,huh?", Ayano thought for a while and said," Orange juice".

Kazuma looked at her with dumbstruck eyes and said," You have to be joking, c'mon Ayano, try vodka for a change." Ayano agreed however the the minute she gulped it her head started spinning. Kazuma felt this and said,"Hey, you ok?", "Yeah, I think..".said Ayano putting her head on her hand. Afetr a minute Ayano started feeling better, she said," Maybe the first time is a bit too hard," Kazuma agreed and said ," Hey dance…".Ayano said,"Sure".

In the beginning there were some hip-hop sings and they there was a slow song,Kazuma pulled Ayano towards him and placed his hands on her waist as they swayed with the music. Ayano willingly placed her hands over his shoulders and pulled his head close to her face. "Who,who, sweetheart, getting daring, are you,",asked Kazuma . Ayano replied," It's getting tough day by day you know to keep a control on myself."

"So you admit that I am unresistable, am I ? huh?",said Kazuma with a smirk.

"well, yeah," Ayano giggled and played with her fingers on his soft hair.

Kazuma leaned closer and closed the distance between their faces, Ayano started to relax a bit and slowly put her head on his chest, saying" Kazuma , you're my best friend in the whole world." Kazuma who wasn't expecting this slowly breathed into her hair and thought," I wish I could say that for you because I had always thought something else about you, now that I realize".

**Author's note:**_** Dear friends , thank you for your reviews, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Now reviews again please…**_


	4. Chapter 4

They were dancing pretty casually when something pulled Ayano away from Kazuma. Ayano stared at Nick and said," Nick!".

Nick , who was now holding Ayano's upper arm looked at Kazuma with an angry eye and said," I have been watching you two for a long time and you better keep your hands off her you get it."

Ayano forcefully released her arm from Nick , turned towards him and executed a tight slap across his face. Now everybody had stopped dancing and was looking at the trio. Nick placed his hand over his now-red face and said," Ayano, this is what I get for keeping you away from perverts like him."

Ayano couldn't take the insult against Kazuma and slapped him once more, saying," This is for insulting him. He's not a pervert like you and he doesn't make out with random girls like you." Going over to Kazuma , Ayano said," He's my best friend and he knows how to treat me unlike you".

Nick had his temper this time and said," Ayano, how dare you slap me." So saying he proceeded further to slap her, saying," How dare you slap your boyfriend!". He was about to slap her when Kazuma caught his hand , saying in his cool and composed fashion," Hey, you made a mistake there, you are her ex-perverted boyfriend. So she actually has no connection with you now, and it is because of your deeds that you're getting insulted by her. And yes, as for intending to slap her,",he caught hold of his collar and have a hard punch on his face. The punch was so hard that Nick went straight into the wall and got embedded in it. Ayano was dumbstruck , she never knew that there would be so much strength in those well-toned muscles of his and she stared at Kazuma for a long time until he came and took Ayano from there.

They came out of the club and Kazuma said," Ayano, I am sorry. I wanted to make a better evening for you, but this brat showed up and messed it up."

Ayano looked at him and said with her wide eyes," What are you saying! This was a great evening , even after that pervert showed up. The way you punched him right into the face was great. You better teach me the technique. And before that, everything was heavenly, the way we danced and the way you held me in your arms , it was a great night all total. And dare you apologize to me for anything. After all if you weren't with me, no wonder what I would have done."

Kazuma smiled at her said, "So, you like being in my arms,"

"Well, " Ayano blushes and said," Yes. I feel like safe with you."

"So, my sweet princess, can I make up for the mishap?"

"How?"

"Well, you know there is a lake nearby and it is also a very a special lake. Would you want to come with me there?"

"Sure".

"Then shall we?" so saying Kazuma extended his arm which Ayano took blushing madly.

They took a short cut and reached the lake. When Ayano first laid her eyes on it she was amazed. It was a full moon night and the moon's reflection clearly fell on the smooth water of the lake.

Ayano turned towards Kazuma and said," Kazuma, this is beautiful."

Kazuma antwined his fingers with Ayano and said, "Only for you my princess."

Ayano looked away from him , her cheeks turning red. She left Kazuma and moved towards the lake , seeing her own reflection , a thought just came her head and she turned, finding Kazuma bending down, with a ring held in his fingers. Ayano looked down at him and said,"Kazuma….."

Kazuma lifted his head and said," Ayano, I don't know your feelings towards me but my heart belongs to you. I had fallen in love the first day when I saw you and till date I had waited for you. For your heart. I may not be the right one for you, but I'll ensure you Ayano, that I'll keep you happy always and be with you till death parts us."

Ayano stood there with her head down and she turned away saying,"Kazuma…Kazuma, I don't know what to say. It is not like I don't like you. But….but I don't know whether I love you. I told you that you're my best friend and you'll forever be so. However….."

"However….."said Kazuma whose heart just skipped a beat.

"I don't know whether I love you or not."

"Well in that case Ayano, "he stood up and made Ayano face him," I'll promise you my princess, that I'll make you fall for me." He whispered these wors right into Ayano's ears and this sent chills down her spine.

Ayano looked up and said," Hmmmmm…well I am not so easy to be moulded, my knight in shining armour."

"huh?" said Kazuma with a smirk," Is that so , my princess, well shall I see this as a challenge?"

"Umm…..yeah okay,"said,Ayano with a naughty twinkle in her eyes.

"And I win, then…." Said Kazuma with a grin.

"Hmmm…then?" asked Ayano innocently.

"I'll get to taste those lips of yours." Kazuma said eventually.

Blushing like a lunatic, Ayano continued ,"And if you lose, then you will treat me to the new bakery which is opening down the lane. I would want to try the chocolate fudge."

"Hmmm…well",said Kazuma bringing her closer," for me the fudge is right here if fornt of me, but I would have to do some thing to get it."

Ayano smiled and said," Kazuma stop flirting . Lets go home now, it's late."

Kazuma sighed and thought,' Ayano, when will you understand that I never flirted with you, it's my love for you which brings out these words.'

_**Author's note: Sorry for late update and also for the small chapter. Well thank you readers for your reviews and suggestive opinions. I really appreciate that and hope the same for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.**_


	5. Chapter 5

It was 7 in the evening and Ayano was in Kazuma's house. Kazuma had invited her over to his house for a movie. He said that they should atleast try to get to know each other well for her to give a chance to make her love him.

Ayano moved nervously in the sofa, giving Kazuma ample space, who had just come with a bowl of popcorn and some cold drinks . Kazuma said," Are you feeling shy?"

"Umm….no". in a shaky manner.

"Ayano," he said and took her fingers,"We are friends now and we will always be. So c'mon be free and enjoy yourself."

"Yeah, sure." Said Ayano feeling reassured,"Yeah, okay….so what movie is it?".

Kazuma pushed the cd into the cd player and said," It's a ghost movie, hope you don't mind"

Ayano excitedly said," Naah, not at all." .

The movie began and Kazuma switched off the lights just allowing a small bulb to illuminate the room. He did so , so that the effects of the horror movie can be felt.

Afetr a while when the scenec in the movie started to get a bit scary, Ayano started to push herself towards Kazuma, trying to stay with him, Her eyes were growing wide open as the scary scenec started to flash and Kazuma noticed that Ayano was shivering, he wrapped an arm around her waist and another entwined with her fingers said," You don't need to be afraid now. There's no need of that. It's just a movie."

Ayano looked at him with baby eyes and said,"I know , but that doesn't mean I can't get scared."

Kazuma gave a small chuckle and continued to watch the movie.

One of the scenes came when a man was going to kiss his lover and the kiss was steamy one. The man held the woman in his arms strongly angling her head in various directions so that he could get access to her mouth. Kazuma suddenly felt the need to taste Ayano's red lips which allured him. But he wouldn't do it , not until Ayano was willing to do the same and felt for him the same way, no matter , how much he would have to control himself. Ayano snuggled into him and Kazuma looked down at her and saw that she was fast asleep. Kazuma separated her from him and Ayano in her sleep-consicious mind whispered," Kazuma, don't leave me and go…".

Kazuma's eyes went up wide when Ayano said these words and he took her onto his lap and switched off the tv. He took his hand and caressed her cheeks and wrapped an arm around her wais , ayano pushed herself more into Kazuma , taking into his heat. Kazuma looked down at her features adoring every bit of her and feeling her closeness. Kazuma dipped his head deep into Ayano hair and smeeled her fragnance, smirking,"Hmmm, peach". He swooped another arm under her legs and carried her to his bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed like a flower and sat on the armchair , some distance apart and kept watching her with a twinkle in his eyes. He watched her as she twisted and turned , admiring her every curve with pure intentions, he loved her . He loved her not because of her body, yes, she did have a beautiful body, but the reason of his love was her soul and she had a innocent soul. One which he never saw in any other girl. He remained in his armchair and smiled,' one day, I'll make you say that you love me'.

_Author's note: Sorry for the small chapter…I know it's a bit snobbish. But I promise I'll make the next chapter better._


	6. Chapter 6

Ayano woke up as the morning rays fell on her sleep driven eyes and she saw a sleepy Kazuma on the armchair, her eyes went up wide realizing where she was laying, it was Kazuma's bed. She thought , ' _it was a good opportunity for him to take advantage of me, but he didn't , he's a good guy…I suppose. I should stop doubting him. He's better than Nick….'._

She got up on her feet and slowly made her way towards him. She came too close to him and bent down to get a better glmpse of him. She took her hand and brought it close to his face tracing his sharp feature and chiseled nose. Before heading towards his jaw line , her fore finger traced his lips which seemed too perfect to be left unkissed. '_Has he beens ever kissed'._

Just then out of the blue an arm came and swept her towards her waist bringing her closer and eventually making her to land up in a sitting position on Kazuma's lap. Ayano was too shocked to say anything, Kazuma slowly opened his eyes and looked at Ayano in a flirtatious manner whispered in her ears, "_Don't worry these are left for you , and only you to taste'_.

Ayano blushed soo badly that she was red as her hair. She was sitting on Kazuma and Kazuma had caught her admiring her features. When Ayano tried to get out of his gasp, Kazuma caught her even more strongly. It has to be the most embarrassing situation for Ayano yet the most sweetest moment which Ayano ever had in her life.

She shifted a little and when she realized that her efforts came out to be of no use. Kazuma took her face and made her look at him into the eyes. Ayano blushed even more harder, Kazuma smirked but suddenly his eyes turned softer, "Ayano, I love you…."

Ayano held her breath as the words entered her ears. Kazuma bent in closer and Ayano thought he was going to kiss her.

Kazuma said," I will not do anything which you will not enjoy , Ayano. But Ayano think harder. Think with your heart, I love you…..And I also know that oyu love me too but is it too hard for you to tell me that you do feel the same for me too."

Ayano said,"I don't know Kazuma…."

"you know it…well very well, you will not admit it. But I promise you that you will admit it one day…."

He let out his hand out of Ayano and made her free to move.

Ayano quickly moved out and put a hand on her chest to feel her heart beat. '_why is it beating so damn hard!'._

Kazuma got up and stood near the window with his back facing Ayano, he said,"I am leaving you now, but remember Ayano, I know you love me…its just that….its just that", he turned to face her, "you are too shy to reveal your feelings, but let me remind you , I don't like this hide and seek game".

'_I don't like this hide and seek'…_the thought boomeranged Ayano's mind for quite a lot of times since she reached home.

_He stopped the car in front of her house and said,"Ayano , I want you to think about what I said by not with your heart but with your mind"._

Ayano was laying on her bed and she was thinking about Kazuma.

_Ayano's POV._

What should I do? This is a feeling which I never ever had for anybody nor for Nick…..What is this? Do I love him?

Is that even possible…just then her cell phone rang and she lazily picked it up, whatever she heard on the phone sent chills down her spine and she wasted no time in getting dressed up and took her phone with her.

_Time Cross Hospital…_

Ayano rushed to the reception where she got the the room no. She rushed to the room and from the circular window of the door of thr room she saw the most important person of her life struggling for his life. _'Kazuma…..'._

_Flashback…_

_Kazuma was walking down the lane…he was thinking hard, how can he make Ayano to say her feelings. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he never knew that a truck was heading its way towards him. He turned and the next thing which came to his mind was Ayano's face…_

**Authore's note:**

**Sorry for the small chapter…**

**The next chapter will be the last one…hope you liked this chap….**


	7. Chapter 7

Ayao sat outside Kazuma's room totally shaken as to what happened in just a few seconds. The doctor appeared after a few minutes and Ayano rushed to him.

"Dr. How is Kazuma?".

", he is suffering from internel bleeding. And the damage is too much for him to handle. But the good part is that he is responding to our medicines otherwise, we can hardly expect patients to improve on the medicines in such case."

Ayano breathed a sigh of relieve.

She asked,"Dr. how did this happen?".

"Truck accident. He was hit on the head by the truck. ".

Ayano felt her beat stop and she held her breath. She asked,"Is he going to allright?".

"Yes, we can only hope so."

That day Ayano spent the entire day in the church praying for Kazuma. She had neither went to her home back nor had something to eat. Her distress was making her go weak but she had to stay beside Kazuma.

At 8 in the evening, Ayano received a call on her cell. She rushed back to the ospital that instant.

"_Miss Ayano, Kazuma has gained consciousness. He's asking for you"._

_Ayano didn't even answer the receptionist._

She raced to the third floor where Kazuma's room was and ended there panting and breathing heavily. Kazuma's one eye was bandaged and and he peered at Ayano with the other one.

Ayano slowly went to him. She took a chair and sat beside him. Her face showed drk circles under her eyes but all over she had a satisfaction gleaming in them. Kazuma wanted to speak but ended up mumbling something inaudible. Ayano hushed him and gently hugged him. The only words which came out of her mouth was

"_I love you"._

**Author's note:**

**Its not the end ppl! **

**I have added yet another chapter as you all have said…..**

**How did you like it….please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Ayano was at the kitchen when she heard someone cry. She rushed to the nursery and picked up the baby girl who was crying out loud. On the other cot lay another baby. A baby boy.

Ayano called out to Kazuma who now came rushing into the room and gently took the baby, Sakura in his arms. He hushed and slowly rocked the baby. While Ayano took the other boy, Jason into her arms who had by now started stirring up.

Yes, Ayano and Kazuma's twin years have passed since Ayano revealed her feelings for Kazuma and Kazuma waited for Ayano to graduate and then they got married.

"The girl is more beautiful". Said Kazuma in a teasing tone.

"Yes, because she looks like me and Jason has beautiful hair."

"Yes, because…"

"Because I have beautiful hair….."said Ayano with a proud feeling.

Kazum giggled and said "Okay you win".

Ayano laughed out loud and nuzzled the baby in her arms which were now calmed down.

Kazuma placed Sakura down and so did Ayano after the babies were drifted to sleep. He drew Ayano close to him and whispered," Happy Anniversary…."

"Same to you , now where's my gift."

"Oh my God! You're never gonna change are you?".

_**The End…**_

**Author's note:**

**So how did you like…?**

**Do review and tell me how it was?**


End file.
